


Способ геолокации

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Minor James T. Kirk/Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Короче, я был пьян», — мрачно пояснил МакКой.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Способ геолокации

— Короче, я был пьян, — мрачно пояснил МакКой.

Спок поднял бровь. Он пришёл к доктору с крайне любопытным вопросом: выяснить, откуда тому было известно местонахождение потерявшегося вместе с двумя энсинами на едва исследованной планете капитана — как оказалось, Джим полез покорять местные горы, потому что «Там было что-то странное на сканере, клянусь!», попал в ловушку местного полуразумного растения и едва не погиб. Но именно доктор МакКой, ненадолго отлучившись, вернулся с точными координатами Кирка, и это Спока крайне заинтриговало. Настолько, что Спок пришёл в кабинет к МакКою после смены и задал свой вопрос лично.

— Пьян? — переспросил он со своим стандартным вовсе-не-осуждающим-а-просто-недоумевающим видом.

— Слушай, — нахмурился доктор, — если ты мне скажешь, что это нормально — когда в твой законный выходной тебя дёргают из бара с криками о том, что капитан опять чуть не умер, и ты спешно мешаешь себе что-нибудь, чтобы руки не тряслись, потому что никто на этой планете не умеет оперировать людей, транспортатор не ловит, а на шаттле везти — не довезёшь живым; и затем оперируешь этого придурка, сквозь наркоз несущего очередной бред, и жалеешь, что нельзя отключить его насовсем, а то вдруг помрёт...

— «Придурка»?

— А ты бы назвал его иначе в этой ситуации?

Спок немного поразмыслил над этим.

— Пожалуй, вынужден согласиться с вашим определением, доктор.

— Вот именно.

— И поэтому вы...

— И поэтому я заодно вшил ему «маячок» под кожу, чтобы хотя бы знать в следующий раз, куда этот идиот забрёл.

— «Идиот»?

— Не придирайся к словам, Спок, ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Насчёт эпитета в адрес капитана или насчёт вашего импульсивного действия, нарушающего большинство законов Федерации о личной свободе и о злоупотреблении служебным...

— Предлагаешь сказать Джиму, что я по пьяни вшил в него «жучок» и теперь надо достать обратно?

Спок задумался.

— Учитывая темперамент капитана и то, что мы с вами, как два разумных и логичных его заместителя, не будем использовать данный прибор во зло, я предпочитаю оставить его на месте, — наконец сказал он. — Но будет лучше, если капитан об этом не узнает.

— Если и узнает, то не от меня, — хмыкнул МакКой. — А ты сильно за него беспокоишься?

Спок промолчал, и это было самым красноречивым ответом.

Через несколько месяцев Спок подошёл к МакКою после смены и негромко сказал, запирая кодовый замок в кабинет:

— Полагаю, следует найти повод и извлечь ваше следящее устройство.

— Как интересно, — хмыкнул тот, доставая стакан. — Вы расстались?

Спок чуть позеленел, смутившись, но с достоинством ответил:

— Наши взаимоотношения с капитаном крайне стабильны и внушают доверие.

— Ага, — покивал Леонард. — А теперь садись и расскажи мне, почему вдруг ты решил всё поменять, учитывая, как эта штука нам пригодилась?

О да, пригодилась, и не раз.

Кирк патологически обожал влипать в проблемы, и счастье, если рядом находились Спок или МакКой, в чём им чаще всего помогал именно вшитый когда-то «жучок».

— У меня есть иной способ определить местонахождение и состояние капитана, — сдержанно заявил Спок, садясь напротив доктора.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — улыбнулся тот. — Дай догадаюсь: решил встроить «маячок» в ваши обручальные кольца?

— Нет, доктор. — Чем больше Спок смущался, тем больше погружался в официоз. — Мы с капитаном... связаны. Весьма крепко.

Под внимательным взглядом МакКоя Спок продолжил:

— Связаны ментально, я имею в виду, — и тут же поднялся, покрываясь зеленоватым румянцем, пока Леонард заливисто смеялся.

— Не вижу ничего забавного, доктор. Более того, я жду ответа насчёт...

— Да уберу я «маячок», — фыркнул МакКой. — Чёрт возьми, Спок, ты мог как-то поизящнее рассказать о том, что вы провели этот телепатический вулканский брачный ритуал или как там его? Разве так рассказывают друзьям о свадьбе?

— Это не совсем... — вновь попытался возразить Спок, но Леонард уже не слушал.

— Я скажу Джиму, чтобы зашёл ко мне сегодня вечером, — хмыкнул он.

— И как вы объясните наличие «жучка»? — в деланом спокойствии Спока явно проглядывались недоумение и недоверчивость.

— А, — махнул рукой Леонард. — он в курсе.

В этот раз молчание Спока было красноречивее, чем когда-либо.

— Вы солгали мне, доктор? — наконец произнёс он почти холодно.

МакКой пожал плечами.

— Такому любителю контроля как ты это отлично помогло пользоваться «жучком» как можно реже.

Спок вновь погрузился в молчание, затем тихо сказал:

— Спасибо, доктор.

Тот хмыкнул.

— Можешь сам передать Джиму, чтобы шёл сюда. Только «передавай» не слишком долго.

Если Спок всегда так забавно зеленел, МакКой почти понимал увлечённость Джима вулканцем.

Почти.


End file.
